In this paragraph all references to elements and their reference numbers are in U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,669. In a system such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,669 (which is incorporated herein by reference) data (input/output) terminals 12,13 are generally used for two purposes. One type of terminal 12 is used to verify/validate user documents of all types (drivers licenses, admittance passes, passports, etc.), and the other type of terminal 13 is used for the creation of user documents of all types (such as drivers licenses, admittance passes, passports, etc.). In accordance with the teaching of the above cited patent both types of terminals 12,13 access various types of database servers (e.g. 39) at different levels of federal, state and local government via trust authority servers 28a-f, and can access certain non-governmental servers in business and industry. Access to these many database servers (e.g. 39) is via verification system servers 27 and trust authority servers 28a-f which protects against open access to these servers. For an added layer of protection those database servers (e.g. 39) behind a trust authority server 28a-f may have a gateway server (e.g. 38) through which they are accessed along with privacy protecting protocols whereby return information is limited to yes/no that the presented data does or does not match the trust authority personal identity information (PII) data. These extra servers and gateways prevent unauthorized access to the database servers (e.g. 39) and, at the same time, provide privacy to a person's personal information that is stored therein where conventional data bases do not provide such protection of PII information. With some access being provided to such personal information for specific, acceptable purposes privacy is still preserved in that after checking information in such databases very limited information may be obtained, or only a YES or NO is returned from the database following access thereto to check certain data. None of these trust authority servers 28a-f or commercial data provider servers currently provide a mechanism whereby the rules of use of personal identity information PII are consented to at the time of enrollment.
In this paragraph all references to elements, their reference numbers and Figures are in U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,669. Presently, a person may go into a store to purchase alcoholic beverages. They present a driver's license to prove they are of age to purchase the beverages. The purchase is completed. The drivers license may be valid except that a corrupt official wrongfully issued the license. For a store employee to be reasonably sure the presented driver's license or other government issued ID is both valid and belongs to the individual presenting it, the employee can rely only on the their own familiarity with the ID presented and try to assess whether the photo (if any) on the presented ID matched the presenter. This is not always simple and the employee is not equipped to determine the validity of the ID. The store employee most often cannot connect to an appropriate trust authority database to verify the validity of a presented document. Even if the employee could, there is no guarantee the identity he is validating belongs to the presenter without first validating the presented ID. There have been more and more counterfeit documents, and more and more apparently valid documents issued by corrupt officials. Other examples are counterfeit or wrongfully issued documents, such as passports, used by terrorists. U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,669 teaches access to state (DMV [24], law enforcement [23] and travel reservation [25] (FIG. 2) and other database servers) through a verification system server [10] (FIG. 2) and to government database servers [26 through 37] (FIG. 2) via a homeland security trust authority server [28f] (FIG. 2). However, having to access such governmental servers for low risk transactions such as purchasing an alcoholic beverage places an undue access demand on some of the databases and their servers, such as some governmental databases 30-39 (FIG. 1) accessed through high security government trust authority servers 28f (FIG. 1). In addition, accessing governmental servers for such things as purchasing an alcoholic beverage accesses more databases and information in those databases 30-39 (FIG. 1) associated with those trust authority servers 28a-f (FIG. 1) than is reasonably necessary to verify an identity document for low risk uses such as purchasing an alcoholic beverage.
Thus, there is a need for new, user friendly, commercial, databases and servers that are constructed using protocols enabling virtually anonymous low risk uses, such as purchasing an alcoholic beverage, while confirming additional personal identity information (PII) information for use with higher security requirements such as employment background checks, both of which examples are within the consent provided by a person at the time of their enrollment into the new databases listing verified identity documents, pictures and containing biometric information such as fingerprints and iris scans that are used for identification purposes.